


[Vid] Slide

by sarken



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cancer Arc, Download Available, F/M, Fanvids, Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-22
Updated: 2006-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I'll do anything you ever dreamed to be complete</i>: A look at Mulder and Scully's devotion to each other, particularly during the the William, Emily, and cancer story arcs. Set to "Slide" by Goo Goo Dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Slide

**Author's Note:**

> To view the video, use the password _tobecomplete_.
> 
> [Download](http://manhattan-trash.net/fandom/fanvids/files/slide.avi.zip) [AVI 15MB]


End file.
